Love Me Hate Me
by Jessica-Doom
Summary: To the wizarding world, Harry and Ginny are a normal couple. They're in love with three children. But secrets loom beneath small glances and whispered thoughts.


**A/N: Note, before you go on, this fic contains femmeslashy elements, sexual talk, and a rather angry Harry. It's more about the angst in their relationship than romance. I feel the need to warn people after the reviews I recieved. But, if you're still hooked, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>On the outside, Harry and Ginevra Potter were the happiest couple. The limelight showed that they were in love with three gorgeous children.<p>

But the limelight can lie.

"Mumma? Can we cross the street now?" Ginny looked down at the girl who was a spitting image of herself at that age. "The person on the thing says walk." With an absent nod, she led her daughter across the street.

"Sorry, Miss Lily. Daydreaming."

Grinning, Lily Luna snuggled up next to her mother's side. "It's okay, Mumma! I'm just so excited!"

Where Ginny was the exact opposite. Though she put on a gentle smile for her child, deep down something else was brewing inside of her. Her hatred for her husband was growing more severe by the day. But she never let on, not to a single person. Especially not to her family. She just kept it all bottled up inside of her. All of those feelings she was feeling were festering like an infection. And they only grew more ridiculous and vengeful with the passing time.

So this little trip to go visit Harry at work... It wasn't exactly something she was looking forward to.

There wasn't any one defining reason why she hated Harry Potter. It was a combination of many little things. This wasn't the boy she had fallen for at Hogwarts anymore. Through the years he had morphed into this being she hardly even knew. He kept things from her, snapped at the children, stayed out late, missed special days. It was like he had given up trying with her. Except in public, because that's where it mattered. Apparently.

Ginny went through the actions to get down into the ministry before remembering that's not where they were going. It had been so long since she visited Harry that she'd temporary forgotten he didn't work there anymore. She hurried out of the phone booth, pulling Lily up into her arms before they descended down and shook her head to clear it. Her little girl was giggling, which gave the woman time to fully process where they should be going.

Right. The Quidditch shop.

She took a different turn, heading for the Leaky Cauldron. "Mumma, hurry! I'm hungry!"

"I know. Sorry, Mumma took a wrong turn. We're almost there." The two witches entered the tavern and went through the secret passage. Halfway down Diagon Alley they reached their destination. Lily wiggled to be let go, and as soon as Ginny set her down she was running through the door with a delighted scream.

"Daddydaddydaddydaddydaddy!"

Laughing, the man stood up from his seat behind the counter and caught the preteen in his arms. "What are my two favorite girls in the world doing here?" he asked happily, grinning up at Ginny.

Maybe it was a good day.

Slowly, she entered the shop with a timid smile on her lips. Was this just the public persona? "We thought we would surprise you for lunch. Can we steal you away?"

For a moment, Ginny was caught up in those deep, green eyes. Just as she had when she was a little girl. It was entrancing, she could never deny that. But there was a sickly light to those orbs, now. They weren't filled with a love she wished they could hold early on in their relationship. No, now she could easily see the lies they held. As she crossed to him, sucked into them, she couldn't help but to wish they weren't so powerful. It was Harry Potter's biggest weapon.

Before she realized it, Ginny was standing right before her husband. Her arms went around his waist as she planted a soft kiss to his cheek. An act forced by the magic in that see of emerald. This was the most contact she'd had with him in...months. By the calculating look Harry gave, she was sure he was thinking the same thing – They had become strangers. This kind of touch felt so foreign to them now.

"Sure."

Though she smiled a little wider, there was no happiness in Ginny's heart as he agreed. Nor as the three of them ate lunch in a desolate Muggle café. She was forced to make some semblance of small talk with Harry because it was so quiet. Though she was sure any passerby could tell their hearts weren't in it. Luckily Lily was young enough where she wouldn't catch on.

When Harry and Ginny finally parted, it was like a giant weight had lifted. Lily decided to stay with her father for the remainder of the day, which left her with the ability to stew some more on her ruined marriage. Her feet took her where she wanted to go unknowingly. In times like these, they always did.

Harry wasn't the only one with secret-filled eyes.

And sooner than she knew, Ginny found the one she'd been looking for. The one she'd been craving all day. Her feet carried her through the familiar garden, taking in the scents of home. Her fingers brushed over a patch of baby's breath as she went, a genuine and wispy smile crossing her lips.

"I thought I noticed a few Hollow Shellings buzzing around..."

Ginny's grin widened to envelope her entire face. She quickened her face the last few steps, then sank to her knees in the soft earth. "What are those?"

"They feed off stifled feelings. They look like..." A soft frown crossed over the blonde's face and she turned to look at the redhead beside her. "...little, purple dust particles. Ginny, what are you holding back?"

Luna knew Ginny so well. She knew her better than anyone else in the world. Especially Harry. She hung her head a little, digging her hands into the dirt between them. "Luna, I don't need some heartfelt talk, okay? I just need to be here with you." Her head fell over to rest softly against Luna's welcoming shoulder. Feeling through the dirt, she found the other's hand with a contended sigh.

This was why she came here. The sweet smell of perfumed flowers and cultured earth drew them together in a beautiful union.

The two women sat like this for the longest time. They didn't move, didn't speak. Just sat, staring at the sun as it made its way across the sky. By the time they simultaneously stretched their fingers, dusk was just settling itself amongst the clouds. It was gorgeous. They stood together, smiling and staying hip-to-hip. "Where's Rolf?"

Luna smiled in that deliciously far-off way she does. Then spoke on only a soft breath, "Lorcan and Lysander had a Hogsmeade day. He went to visit them, buy them a few school things."

"And why didn't you go?" Ginny made a slow step towards the beautiful lake-side house. The path towards was dotted with odd plants here and there. The crazy view helped to keep her spirits up.

Luna took her hand once more, leading her into the Scamanders' home. "I had to plant the Bubble Poppies in the garden before they burst. They reached just the – oh, careful the step, we have a kneazle underneath – right stage of maturity this morning." They hopped over the front step and entered the clean chaos of the house. "And if I had gone, you would have had to content yourself with the company of Ronald."

"Ronald?"

"Yes, our kneazle friend. He reminds me a great deal of your brother."

Ginny let out a well-needed giggle and found a seat amongst the books littering the couch. "This is exactly why I love you, Luna. I mean that..." Her expression became drastically serious as her host made tea in the kitchen.

Things were a million times easier here. The times when their husbands and children were absent were more than they could ask for. It was almost like old times. Except simpler. No wars raged around them this time. They were able to steal longer moment. And all questionable feelings were now more explainable with a soft, adoring glance.

Kind of like the one Luna gave her now as she brought the tea. "Thank you," Ginny whispered, accepting the piping cup. Which she immediately set back down after taking a meager sip. "Uh, ahem... Luna? What type of tea is this?"

"Oak root." Luna drank hers almost greedily, and then set her cup down while eyeing Ginny's hungrily. After a few seconds, she reached out to take the abandoned mug, gulping its contents as well. "It helps to calm the stomach."

"Are you not feeling well?" A concerned look crossed Ginny's features. She shifted closer to Luna, setting a comforting hand on her leg.

Luna shook her head without hesitance, placing the mug back down – now empty. "I'm wonderful. It's just what helped the most with the twins. This time, I would prefer not to expel everything I eat." The grin never left her delighted face.

The same could not be said for Ginny. It took her a couple seconds to process what had just been said. And when her mind finally caught up with her ears, she gasped and looked down at the other's stomach. Her overalls were doing a lot to hide the bump. But someone who knew Luna's body inside and out could easily spot it. "You're pregnant?" she whispered incredulously.

Just like that, her secret world was shattering.

Luna was calm and cool like always as she replied. "Ginny, dear, I am. But this is a happy occasion. Don't be so alarmed."

"Did he hurt you?" Ginny was on her feet now, distraught.

"Of course not!" Luna's tone suggested even the notion of such a thing was laughable. "Rolf is my husband, Ginny. He doesn't have to force me to make love to him."

A few hot, angry tears made a deep trek down Ginny's freckled face. She was pale and looked to be in danger of fainting on the spot. "But...Luna I... I mean, we... What about us?" She wracked into full sobs now; hand over her mouth in attempt to stop them.

Luna was soon on her fee, pressing their lips together. They fed off each other hungrily, sucking color into each other's pink pouts. Soon, they couldn't tell whose emotions belonged to whom. Luna cried, Ginny laughed. They fell onto the couch, Luna on her back amongst the books with Ginny crawling up to capture her lips again. The hooks on the blonde's overalls came off and Ginny helped herself to laying a trail of kissing down her slightly bubbled stomach. She worshipped the child within as if it were her own. Despite how she felt about the situation, this being inside this woman's stomach was wonderful. And it made Luna ten times more beautiful, as well.

Ginny's soft admonishments made their way even further south. She soon found herself pushing Luna's legs apart ever-so-gently, biting softly at the thin covering over that musky glory. The blue fabric was beginning to dot with moisture the longer she remained down here. Luna's body ached for what was to come.

Red-hair in her face haphazardly, Ginny looked up at Luna. They caught each other in a gaze that said everything. It assured them that no matter what happened outside of them, they would always have this to return to.

A rather loud pop sounded ten feet from the door. Ginny's hands froze on the hem of Luna's panties for just a second before she sprung into actions. They stole one last kiss as they began to right themselves. Luna buttoned herself back up, Ginny fixed those flyaway hairs.

When Rolf Scamander entered through the door, they were nothing more than best friends finishing a cup of tea.

The only tell-tale sign of anything awry was the glazed look slowly disappearing from Luna's eyes as she smiled at her husband. "Rolf, you're home."

The man closed the door, crossing the gap between them and softly kissing his wife. "The boys wanted to be back for dinner. You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

"No, we just came in from the garden."

"I'll get it started, then." Rolf smiled gently at Ginny. "Are you staying?"

"No." Ginny stood, clearing her throat uncomfortably. "I should get home. Harry is off of work soon." She forced a smile and blew a kiss behind his back to Luna. "I'll stop by tomorrow."

As Ginny left, her head was eerily blank. She didn't have to attempt to forget the ache inside of her for the woman she was leaving behind. Her mind was doing the job for her. All she had to do was focus on her duty of making their evening meal. It was simple, too. She could make lamb stew in her sleep.

When Harry returned with Lily close at his side, Ginny was actually relatively happy. She had an upturn her lips that could pass that calculating glance she received.

She even went so far as to take Harry by the waist and kiss him deeply. Lily laughed and made an adorable, disgusted sound. This did well to cover the suggestive whisper Harry made upon pulling away.

"Your mouth seems to be hungry for something..."

And it was. But the two were on completely different wavelengths. Where Harry craved for her to be on her knees in front of him, Ginny's longing was for someone else's heated orgasm running down her chin.

For the sake of the family's mood, she returned with a saucy wink. Though she knew that would only encourage him later.

Dinner was bearable. As was cleaning up. But once Harry had wrangled Lily into a shower, Ginny had run out of time. She would pay for playing along.

"Gin..." Harry's heated breath was on the back of her neck while she read in the sitting room. He had a gentle hold on her throat, caressing it. But it still served as a warning to her – she was trapped. "What was that earlier?"

"What was what?" she feigned innocently.

Harry mistook Ginny's disinterest for coyness. "You know..." His kisses upon her nape turned to harsh bites. They would surely leave bruises upon her freckled skin. "Your desperate want for me earlier." One nibble nearly broke skin and she had to use all of the restraint in her not to wince.

Ginny stared intently at her book, attempting to keep reading as if nothing was happening. But she couldn't concentrate. She kept reading the same sentence over and over again. Eventually she gave up and stared past the book at the wall clock. Watched the seconds tick past, Harry's patience waning with them.

Eventually, he sighed deeply and pressed one more lingering kiss into her tired flesh. "Are we going to fuck tonight?"

She didn't want to answer. Gently, she flipped her red locks over her neck again. Covering the red skin. "Luna's pregnant again," she said passingly and turned the page of her book, keeping up the act.

"So Rolf's getting shagged, at least."

"Harry!" Ginny snapped, standing and turning to face him. She faltered in her resolve upon seeing the almost hurt look on his face. But it was easy to recompose as she met those absinthe eyes. "You don't touch me for weeks! Hardly kiss me! Then come up to me after _one_ thing I did and expect me to give myself to you? Is that what I am to you? Just some sort of sex slave?"

The slap caught Ginny off guard. It was more the action than the pain. Never had Harry hit her. Yelled, screamed, threatened to curse. All yes. But never actually, physically harmed her. Softly, she cupped her sore cheek in one hand and just stared at him. The look in his eyes now...

He didn't look away, gaze hard and judging what her reaction would be. It seemed neither of them were sure. They just kept watching each other, daring one another to make a move.

"Are you okay, Mumma?"

Ginny turned quickly around, dropping her hand back down to her side. "Lily! Um, yes, I'm fine." For her daughter's sake, she smiled slowly and forced a laugh. "Why don't we get you to bed, hm, Miss Lily?" She crossed the room without a backwards glance and placed her hand on the small of the girl's back. Together they walked to her room in silence.

The moment the door closed behind them, however, Lily took her mother's hand and frowned. "Dad hit you... Does he do that a lot?"

Ginny backed up and collapsed onto the bed. Her face fell into her hands to cover her tears. Though her shoulders still visibly shook with each sob. She could feel the comforting hand on her back, rubbing in a gentle, circular motion.

The world was turned upside down. She was being comforted by her daughter after her husband had hurt her. This was the final straw...

Quick in her resolution, Ginny jumped up and kissed the top of Lily's head. "Honey, pack a bag. Just things you need for the night. Okay?"

"Mumma, what...?"

"Just do it!" She winced at the snap and took a deep breath. "Please." She left the room, hands balled tightly into fists. But she wasn't angry. She just needed them closed so she wouldn't wring them together in worry. "Harry?" she said softly, peeking back into the sitting room. He was still standing there, staring at the spot Ginny had been standing before. "Harry?" she gently probed again.

Harry raised his eyes very slowly to meet hers. In the same pace, he crossed over to his wife, cupping her angry cheek in his palm. "I'm so sorry," he whispered and leaned in to kiss her.

She pulled back quickly, swatting away his hand. "I want a divorce, Harry."

"But, Gin..." Harry stared at Ginny, face the perfect mask of confusion. "Yeah...I mean things are rocky, right? But... Ginny, I love you. And I'm real sorry about...about the... Slap. It'll never happen again. I promise." He took a cautious step towards her, reaching out to take her hand. "Please. Don't... Don't ask for that. I want to make us work."

Ginny rolled her eyes, taking another step away and crossing her arms. "Stop. We're getting a divorce, Harry. Why don't you go content yourself with _Malfoy_." By the way Harry's mouth flopped open and closed, it was safe to say he thought his secret was safe. "Yes, Harry, I know about you and Malfoy. Albus informed me after he and poor Scorpius overheard you two. You're such an idiot..." She looked down at the floor, feeling a million pounds of weight lifting off her chest. "And I'm sleeping with Luna!"

It almost looked like Harry was going to faint. He had to reach out and grip at the back of a chair, eyes wide as saucers. "Wh-what?" he breathed, brow furrowing and unfurrowing as he tried to work it out. It was like an absolutely foreign concept to him. "You're... You're..."

"Gay. And so are you. So, this needs to end. The children will understand. Just be grateful you have someone's arms to run to. At least Malfoy is divorced..." Ginny glowered at the floor. With a shake of her head, she attempted to stop pitying herself. "Lily and I are going...somewhere until the divorce is final. Probably my parents'."

"But, Gin-"

"Let it go, Harry!" Ginny walked away, returning to Lily's room and smiling kindly at her. "Go say goodbye to your father while I pack."

As she put a few changes of clothes into a suitcase, Ginny couldn't help but to think that things were going to be better now. Everything was out in the open. No more secrets. It was...relieving. She could take a real breath for the first time since the day of their wedding. Maybe she couldn't go straight to Luna and have her as she wanted. But at least she didn't have to come home every night and pretend she wanted to sleep next to the man who smelt like sweat and shame.

Ginny was finally free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had other plans for the end, but I went a different route. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews!**


End file.
